Do You Mean It?
by hnnhhrtsk127
Summary: This is taken from a very old roleplay of Karkat and Nepeta that I editted. There is no smut or sex, though it is hinted slightly. It's fluff. Please read this, and give an honest review if you choose to do so.


Nepeta stares at the screen in front of her and sighs. Everyone in the lab is ignoring her, and she silently wonders if she annoys them. It's obvious she annoys Karkat, but whom else? As she thinks of what to type she decides to quit her cat puns, whenever she would type in, the other person would disconnect. Slowly, she types in the most basic word she could think of as a conversation starter.

AC: hi

Nepeta glances over her shoulder for who received her message. First, she looks over at Kanaya and Gamzee. Gamzee is chatting with Tavros and Kanaya seems to be designing something. Eventually, her eyes wonder over towards Karkat, Terezi, and Equius. Equius is working on something robotic and, accidentally, smashes one of the pieces. Terezi, on the other hand, is speaking with the Dave human, licking the screen loudly. As Nepeta's eyes move to Karkat's screen, she feels her face blush a deep olive green. She almost chokes when she notices that he is gaping at the screen which, bestow and behold, has her message in olive green text.

CG: NEPETA? WHY AREN'T YOU TYPING LIKE YOU NORMALLY DO?

He has a hand under his chin, patiently, for once, awaiting a response.

AC: it annoys people and I'm tired of being ignored

CG: OH...

CG: WELL I LIKED IT WHEN YOU TYPED LIKE YOU USED TO.

Karkat frowns at the screen, slowly glancing back at the cat girl. He doesn't like the fact that the other trolls were ignoring her because of her puns. It made her change from the happy and cheerful girl to another troll all together. Seeing as she was the only one on the meteor with high spirits, his chest tightens at the fact that she could change for people so easily.

AC: you did? you told me that you didn't like it

AC: now i'm confused

AC: i can type with cat puns again if you want

AC: karkitty ;33

CG THEY MAKE YOU HAPPY, WHICH MAKES ME HAPPY. SO, I LIKE THEM. EVEN WHEN I SAY I DON'T, I DO.

Karkat is telling the truth. If she was jumping around and mewing everyone seemed happier. Though, he often snapped at her and hollered, it wasn't because he was annoyed. He just happened to be like that.

Nepeta nearly falls out of her chair, flailing to catch herself on the table. Karkat actually holds some type of emotion for her, and she can't help but shake with excitement.

AC: :33 you didn't s33 that did you karkitty? that was a bit embarrassing.

CG: UNFORTUNATELY, I DID. ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

AC: :33 I think so, it hurt a bit.

It dawns on Nepeta that this is retarded. Why is she sitting down in a chair and typing on a computer screen when the love of her life is right there? Oh that's right. Because he_ is_ the love of her life and she is terrified to face him after such a ridiculous act. She calmly convinces herself to do it, hesitating before standing up. Nepeta walks over to Karkat and tries to look him in the eyes without twitching.

"Why are you being so sweet Karkitty?" she asked quietly.

He scratches the back of his head and looks at the floor before answering, "I DON'T KNOW. . ." It is the truth. He doesn't know why or how come he is being so. . . kind.

Nepeta cocks her head to the side and wiggles her tail as she kneels down. Equius always looked away when he had something to hide, so, she is a purrfectionist when it came to asking people questions. Taking his chin in her hand, she gently raises his head and smiles innocently, as if to say: you can tell me everything.

"Pawsitlively sure you don't?"

Karkat's eyes widen and his face flushes a bit red. He tries to pulls away, with no avail.

"I-I'M SURE."

Nepeta blushes as well, watching pink rise to the surface of his cheeks. Trying not to push him away, yet trying to pull his secret out of him, Nepeta leaned their foreheads together and purred.

"You don't look fur sure, Karkitty."

Karkat said nothing, however, the pink turned to red instantly. He stammered a bit as he stared up at her. Normally, this behavior would make Nepeta nervous. But, today, she just blushes and keeps her eyes locked on his as he stares into hers.

"Karkitty, please tell me or show me or whatever yo-."

Suddenly, Karkat leans up, making their lips meet and placing a hand behind her head to keep her close. Nepeta's eyes widen, showing obvious shock at Karkat's bold actions. Slowly, her eyes flutter and shut, than she laces a paw in his hair. Karkat smiles into the kiss, closing his own eyes as hers do, never letting his grip on her head slacken.

Quickly, Nepeta pulls away from the other. "Not here, Equius. . ." she says, taking Karkat's hand and leading him away. "Where can we go exactly?"

Karkat smiles and runs his fingers through his hair, a typical bad boy move.

"MY BLOCK," he answers boldly.

Nepeta blinks at his sudden enthusiasm; the kiss was already a big surprise but neither of them had any idea of what would follow.

"O-okay, Karkitty."

Taking her paw and leading her to his block, he chews on his lip. It's pretty much empty at this point in time and he blushes lightly as they enter.

"I-I KNOW IT'S A BIT PLAIN FOR YOU AND YOUR SHIPPING WALL, BU-"

Nepeta cuts him off by standing in front of him and placing both hands on his shoulders securely, saying, "I don't care, Karkitty. It's your room, not mine." She looks around the room and grins widely. "It is pawsitively purrfect."

Karkat blushes once again and cups Nepeta's face in his hands so that it will be easy to kiss her.

"Good."


End file.
